


Favoritism

by Wildflower7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manager favors Yugyeom. Warning for swearing and some abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favoritism

JB sighed for the upteenth time this morning, he had been placed to lead a larger boy group and finally all of the members were put together earlier this month. They had started to get to know each other and were getting along great. He had been incredibly worried when he had found out that three of his members were international. They were working incredibly hard and learning incredibly fast. The members were all getting along well, they were all bright and lively, even though Mark was quiet he was getting along great with everyone. He wanted this group to be successful and in order to that they group had to get along like family. It seemed like all the members were becoming close incredibly fast. Except for one. Yugyeom seemed to be having problems fitting in.  
He wasn’t mean or bad at all infact it was quite the opposite; however he seemed to be having trouble relating to the other members. All of the other younger members had already started to call their seniors ‘hyung’ while Yugyeom continued to call everyone ‘sunbaenim’ even though Bambam was his age and he had trained longer than some of the other members. JB wrinkled his nose, when they first saw Yugyeom they had assumed he was one of the older members and he was really disappointed when he found out he was maknae. It was just that Bambam was freaking adorable and if he were maknae it would have completed the whole look. Maknaes were supposed to be cute or mischievous or both. Yugyeom was neither.  
Where Mark was simply quiet, Yugyeom was quiet and shy. The shyness caused anxiety and awkwardness. So while everyone was sitting in a circle eating lunch and playing a game Yugyeom was sitting off to the side. JB again sighed, he wanted to just continue having fun with the members but as leader he couldn’t do that, he had to make everyone comfortable. Jr caught his eye and gave him a look of sympathy. He had been with JB the longest and knew exactly what he was thinking.  
“Yugyeom, come sit over here,” JB patted the floor next to him.  
As Yugyeom came over the others shifted to make room. Bambam was sitting on the other side of Yugyeom and gave him a smile.  
“Yugyeom, do you have any aegyo?” Bambam asked in a cute tone.  
Yugyeom frowned, confused, “No. Why would I?”  
Youngjae choked on his drink while Jackson shook his head in surprise. Yugyeom looked down and bit his lips.  
“Well we can work on that.” Bambam patted his back and Yugyeom gave a small smile.  
Maybe he could fit in the group after all.  
“Alright everyone move it!” Manager Kang announced, “You all have been lazy today so you better work harder unless don’t want to ever go home.”  
Everyone sighed and began to clean up the food. Kang was one of their most brutal managers. All of their managers ran them ragged but it was because they wanted them to be successful. Kang on the other hand seemed to enjoy torturing them.  
Well except for one.  
“Yugyeom are you feeling okay?” Kang asked, “If you don’t feel well, you can sit out.”  
“No I’m fine,” Yugyeom respectfully declined.  
That was why Yugyeom might not work in this group, the favoritism that Kang showed toward Yugyeom was obvious and it was hard to not have resentment. Kang was always treating him so much better, he gave him extra time for the bathroom, drink breaks, and even bought him food a lot. Yugyeom didn’t seem to like Kang either really, sometimes he would finally seem to be coming out of his shell only for Kang to enter the room and he closed off again.  
———  
“Yugyeom, hold on a moment,” Kang called as the boys left the practice room, “I have something for you.”  
Yugyeom stopped in his tracks and put his head down low. The others left without comment but it was obvious they were jealous. Kang approached Yugyeom.  
“I thought I told you to keep away from them!” Kang said menacingly, “You are not to be associating yourself with them.”  
“I’m sorry.” Yugyeom meekly replied.  
Slap.  
“You will do as I fucking tell you,” Kang punched him in the gut, hard. “Do you understand me?”  
“Yes, please,” Yugyeom begged, “I won’t do it again.”  
“I know you won’t,” Kang’s entire demeanor suddenly changed and he spoke softly, “Here I brought you some candy, take some.”  
Kang held out a pack of sweets and Yugyeom timidly reached for it.  
“Yugyeom, come over here,” JB called. He was standing by the door, red in the face. And the other members stood behind him with equally angry  
Yugyeom and Kang stood in total shock. JB held out his hand.  
“Yugyeom, hyung is telling you to come here,” JB patiently said.  
Kang grabbed Yugyeom by the neck and pulled him closer.  
“He stays with me,” Kang squeezed his neck harder.  
“No, he’s coming with us, you fucking monster,” Jackson snarled, “And if you touch him again I’ll make you regret it.”  
Kang paused for a moment debating his options. If they attacked him all at once he wouldn’t be able to defend himself and Jackson was a formidable foe with his previous fencing training. Kang roughly pushed Yugyeom towards them. As Yugyeom stumbled over, JB caught him and then passed him over into Mark’s arms.  
“Thanks,” JB shrugged, “By the way, you’re fired.”  
“You have no authority!” Kang snarled, “You can’t fire me.”  
“The minute the CEO hears about this your ass is in the garbage,” Youngjae countered.  
And with that JB quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. He turned to the others.  
“Jr and I will stay here and make sure he doesn’t leave,” JB ordered, “Bambam and Youngjae go get the other managers and see if you can speak to the CEO, tell them it’s urgent.”  
“Mark go on and take Yugyeom back to the dorm, Jackson go with them,” Jr said.  
“Jackson, hold on,” JB grabbed his arm as Mark and Yugyeom left, “Listen, I know you would rather stay here and kick Kang’s ass but I need you with Yugyeom, I want him to feel safe.”  
“I know, don’t worry,” Jackson sighed.  
“Thank you.” JB let him go and Jackson when to join Mark and Yugyeom.  
———-  
“Okay, we’re here,” Mark lead Yugyeom into the dorm, “Let’s take a look at those bruises.”  
“No they’re not too bad, sunbaenim,” Yugyeom declined politely.  
“Yugyeom, it’s hyung, and we need to see them so we can fix them,” Jackson patted his back.  
Yugyeom shyly took off his top to reveal an array of bruises across his body. Mark and Jackson both felt there blood boil. Mark had a can of arcania cream and scooped out a bit on his fingers.  
“This might sting at first and be a little cold,” Mark warned.  
Yugyeom tensed a bit as Mark applied the cream to his bruises.  
“Ya know I know we haven’t been a group for long,” Mark said, “But Yugyeom, you need to tell us if something is wrong.”  
“Sorry.” Yugyeom whispered.  
“If this group is going to work, we need to trust each other.” Mark comforted, “You want to do be with us right?”  
“Yes! More than anything.” Yugyeom began to cry, “Please, I want to do this more than anything.”  
“Okay, okay.” Jackson hugged him, “It’s okay, we want you to be a part of the group to.”  
“Why would you want me?” Yugyeom continued to cry, “I’m not fun to be around.”  
“That’s not true.” Jackson exclaimed, “Yugyeom, you’re the nicest person in the group and we all want to get to know you better.”  
“Really?” Yugyeom asked while Mark and Jackson nodded their conformation.  
“Why don’t you get ready for bed?” Mark patted his back, “It’s been a long day.”  
Yugyeom agreed and shuffled to the bedroom. Mark sighed and picked up his phone. Jackson leaned up against the table in sighed.  
“I’m going to call the others, will you stay with him?” Mark asked Jackson.  
——–  
“Come on Yugyeom,” Bambam pulled him along laughing, “Hurry, hurry!”  
Bambam was trying to get everyone to play tag with him and was dragging Yugyeom all over creation trying not to get caught.  
“Hyung do you want to play?” Bambam asked JB, “Jackson is it right now but I think we lost him.”  
JB was about to tell them that thanks, but he was too busy until he saw the wide grin on Yugyeom face.  
“I guess one game won’t hurt.” JB smiled.


End file.
